I Hate that I Love You
by AlwaysDreaming95
Summary: they hate each other or that's what they keep telling each other. They met on a plane, work together as boss and secretary, but will they become lovers. I do not own FF13 or FFV13
1. First Meeeting

**_I Hate that I Love You_**

Chapter One: First Meeting

**_Pyro: hey My most recent obsession is final fantasy 13's since there's three of them I'm going to buy the 13-2 soon but I thought that Lighting and Noctis were a cute pairing in my head so I started to write this some of it may not go very well with the series but 'll try my best this si another universe to say much like another fanfiction that people write._**

I should have guess that Serah would want to marry snow once she graduates high school this year and she's also really happy because I'm coming back from the army since my four year term is over. So as I tell you this I'm sitting on a plane waiting for it to take off so that I can get home in time for my birthday.

I start to fall asleep when I feel someone poke me and I look up to see a man with blue-black hair that reminds me of Sasuke from that anime show my sister made me watch and secretly hooked me on his eyes are blue but I see specks of red in them.

Before I can study his handsome face anymore he speaks in a monotone voice that just sounds beyond annoyed and bored, "You're in my seat."

I groan, 'Great an asshole'

I look at him and speak pushing my pink bangs away from my eyes, "Look guy I don't freaking care if you want the window I was here first so unless you can get me out of this seat without getting thrown off the airplane then I'd leave it be."

He glared at me and I glared at him right back. I play with my phone and look at the time, 'Just two more hours and I'll be there for my baby sister's graduation party and be able to give my sis and even my soon-to-be-brother-in-law.'

"Hey pink haired freak stop going off in space," I hear his rude tone yell at me.

I look at him and give him my best sweet smile and he backed up, "What did you just call me?"

"Do I have to spell it for you?"

Instead of answering him and probably hitting him as an effect I grab my headphone and place them over my ears and turn up the music nice a loud. I sigh since it's been a while where I can do this without worrying about getting shot or not hearing someone warning me about someone shooting me.

Before I can fall asleep someone slips off my headphones and smile at how annoyed he looked.

When the plane lands barely two hours later I slip the headphones around my neck and I look over to my side to see why the guy was silent he was passed out right beside me. I smile and take out a marker from my bag and write, 'I'm a twat,' on his forehead.

I place an innocent blank look on my face and place some water and my hands and sprinkle some of it his face, but ht stupid a-hole wouldn't wake up so I took the glass as I sat back into the seat and dumped it into his lap and made it look like I did it well trying to stand up.

He jumped I think a foot in the air and hit his head on the storage right above us, "you fucking bitch you did that on purpose for earlier~"

I look at him and pull his ear down so he can hear me, "You idiot there's children on this plane and they may not be in seeing range but with that voice of yours I bet the whole plane heard you."

I let go of his ear and push him into his seat and pull my stuff out of storage and look back and give him my sweet smile again, "Remember that next time or else the person may not be as forgiving as I am being at the moment."

I turn on my phone as I walk away from the jerk.

I smile when I see a text message from my sister that read, "Welcome home sis we'll meet you by the gate."

I laugh as I walk to exit I feel someone grab my elbow as a reflex I raise it to hit the person with it but instead I look back to see that Noctis had been able to stop me something that no one had ever been able to do.

He cocked an eyebrow at me, "I was going to say even though we both were rude to each other I'm going to be a man and apologize."

I lift my own light red now I guess pink eyebrow at him.

"Look I'm sorry I just got a flight out of Japan from a meeting with some business associates and let's say having a meeting with them and then straight to a 18 hour flight with a lady yelling at you puts a person in a bad mood."

I let out a small chuckle at the strange man, "It's OK and luckily you caught my elbow I don't need a business guy after my head."

He lets one short chuckle out, "It's OK. So tell me why were you flying all the way to the mid-west."

I shrug, "This is my home. I just got done serving in the army so came straight home well stopping in Japan to say hello to my grandmother. I got held up in California because some idiot couldn't look up my flight so they were nice enough to put me on this flight."

He nods and let's go of my elbow and pl;aces his hand in front of himself, "I'm Noctis Lucis Caelum but my friends call me Noct and you are?"

I still keep my face void of all emotions, bu ti take his hand and shake it anyways, "I'm Claire Farron but everyone calls me Lighting or Light.

we get off the plane and go to pick up luggage since we were walking to the same place i decided i'd be nice and talk to the guy and he talked a lot from what i thought he would.

"So if I may Noct," he seemed fine with me calling him that, "why did you move all the way out here?"

He simply sighs, "Well my three friends moved out here and I needed a place to find peace place…"

A blonde jumps on his back and gives him a noogy, "Noct you're here," he looks up and sees me and he smiles at me, "hi there I'm Prompto this Emo Prince's friend."

I give him a real smile, "Emo Prince?" I lift my eyebrow at him.

Noctis looks back at his friend and pushes him off his back, "Prompto what have I told you about calling me that."

In doing this he gives his friend a good look at his forehead making him fall down laughing.

'Oh yeah I totally forgot about that.'

"Prompto what are you laughing at?"

The blonde points to his forehead but just keeps laughing and when he calms down he goes, "dude check your forehead."

Noctis pulls out his I-phone to look at his forehead where he looked like he'd kill me when he looked my way.

"Look its totally not my fault anyways. You were being a jerk so I had to knock you down a few pegs and it was before you apologized I totally forgot about."

Prompto I think is his name takes out his phone and snaps a picture of Noctis and to be nice since I did write on his face I hand him a wet wipe, "if that doesn't work I have a hat that looks like it would fit you."

He turned his back to me and started to wipe at his forehead."

I hear the blonde say , "I'm so sending this to everyone."

And when Noctis spoke to him I shivered at his tone of voice, "If you do that Prompto I'll make sure you endure the worst tortures that would be made just for you."

"Light!" I turn around to be tackled by my 13 year old foster brother, Hope. I touch the top of Hope's silver hair and watch as he looks up at me with innocent grey eyes.

I laugh as I host hope in the air and give him a hug.

I see Serah, my tiny twin, and Snow with his blonde hair, scraggly face, and blue eyes as they walk to me and wave and they smile and run over to give me a hug.

"Light," Serah hugs my chest and starts to squeeze the life out of me.

I try to push her off me but it doesn't' work, "help me."

I wasn't sure if they heard me until Snow grabbed a hold of his fiancé hands and started to pry them off me and Noctis, which suprised me since he still seems to be mad at me about his forehead, helped by pulling me back a little bit at a time until I was free.

I did something surprising I hid behind Noctis and yelled at my sister as Snow grabbed my luggage and Prompto grabbed his friend's luggage, "What the heck Serah why did you try to suffocate me I know I haven't been near you in four years but I've skyped, called, and wrote to you so don't' try to do that again please. Also my ribs are still sore from last month."

"Oh my god Lighting I'm so sorry about that. It slipped my mind when I saw you smiling at us."

I roll my eyes and step out from behind Noctis and my sister seemed to notice him for the first time, "Why hello there," she laughs nervously, "I'm Lighting's little sister Serah it's nice to meet you mister…"

"Noctis," my sister smiles at him.

"Hi Noc the toc. Why's your forehead all pink and has ink smeared on it?"

I roll my eyes, "Sorry my sister does that when she meets new people and she's really hyper," I look at Snow, "I thought I told you make sure that she didn't' have so many energy drinks."

I hand Noctis the hat that I told him about it's a simple beanie but I think it'd work.

He takes the hat and moves it so it's still stylish but covers his ink covered forehead.

"Sorry she bought them when I wasn't looking and se bribed Hope and Vanille to keep me busy."

Noctis and I look at each other and I speak, "you got tricked by a 13 year old and a fifteen year old."

He shook his head, "No they locked my car with Serah in it and it's not like I have the money to pay for a new window well I'm making sure I'm saving up for college."

I shake my head, "wow that's why she asked them to do that."

I watch as Vanille with her hair is pulled into low pigtails and grey blue eyes walks over to us with her hair bouncing.

Fang her sister is right behind her with her tan skin, brown hair, and blue eyes with her arms as always crossed in front of her chest.

They smile and walk over to me a little faster, "Lighting."

I roll my eyes and I see two brown haired guys start walking towards Noctis. One guy has short light brown hair and black framed glasses covering what I think are blue eyes. The other guy has a scar over one of his eyes, long-ish brown hair, and brown eyes.

Noctis looks at them and waves, "Hey Gladiolus and Ignis."

They lift an eyebrow as they watch Noctis look back at me and smiles, "Until next time Claire."

I grab his hand and he looks back. I hold my phone out to him. He smile and hands me his phone. So we can swap numbers. We hand each other the phones back to their owners before he can turn around I snap a picture of him. He lifts an eyebrow and does the same thing to me.

The whole ride home I had to listen to everyone tease me so I keep mouth shut with my music playing over my ears for I can't' hear anything.

When we get home I see foster parents. They're the Hope's real parents. They knew Serah and my parents so when they died they took us in.

I also see a bunch of people there for a nice little party.

Still the only thought in my mind is, 'I hope that he forgives me when we see each other again.'

**_Pyro; Hey guys so what did you think? Please Review_**


	2. a New Friendship

**_Chapter Two: A New Friendship_**

"Speaking Out Loud"

'Thoughts'

**'Internal Person thoughts'**

The party yesterday was insanely annoying with too many people for my taste.

My phone goes off and I look to see that it's Noctis, "Hello."

I smile as I change into workout clothes.

"Hey Claire," I think its Ignis, "sorry if you thought it was Noctis."

"You're Ignis right the one with the glasses?"

"Yeah look Noctis just fired another secretary and we need help with keeping in check he told us how you two met on the plane."

"Oh did he," luckily he can't see my face.

"Look can you come by in an hour and do an interview. We're not going to tell him that we asked you to come we want to see his surprise."

"Since I need a job fine but I never went through a full college course."

"That's a lie isn't it lighting."

I look at the phone shocked, "Look I know a few people and I must say graduating at such a young age and you were working on your doctorate before you turned 18 and joined the army."

"You did a background check on me…?"

"Well you heard Noctis talking about you and it seemed like he liked you so I thought that since you knew his name and everything you weren't going to be crazy."

"I'm not one of my friends or family. I'm not insane."

"everyone is a little insane it's just a matter of how small the insanity is there."

I hear in the background, "Ignis can you help me with the files?"

"Shit sorry Lighting but I got to go."

So he hung up before I could say anything.

I smile as I walk into the kitchen in a black dress skirt and a red blouse.

My sister whistles as she turns around and looks me over, "Dang Light what are you wearing that to?"

"I got s job interview and I thought I'd dress for the occasion."

"Is the person you're talking to Noctis?"

I throw a candy bar that was close to me at her but she ducks out of the way, "Oh it was Noctis."

"Shut up you little twirp."

Our foster mother looks at me and asks, "Who is Noctis, Lighting?"

"He's someone I met on the plane."

Serah adds in, "A God looking somebody I mean mom he was hot. If I wasn't going to marry Snow I so would…"

"Serah for the love of whatever do not even finish that sentence or so help me I'll be ripping out that tongue of yours and make you eat it."

"Well lets have Nora be the judge of this," Serah runs up to Nora and pulls out her phone.

"Shit you got to be kidding me you took a pic of him."

"Not just him but I got the picture of you two standing by each other and did you know you were smiling."

I jump up from the seat I just sat in and look at the picture that she showed Nora and right there is the proof He's handing me my phone and I'm pushing my hair behind my ear and smiling right at him as he smiles very slightly.

I sigh and grab the phone secretly sending the pictures that she took to myself and when they send I delete the pictures and the text box that said that I for messages.

I hand her back her phone and grab my purse, "look I have to get to that meeting in like ten minutes and lucky for us we don't live very far or else you'd regret it Ser."

I ran out the house and ran to my car. I don't know how I didn't get pulled over for speeding, but I slow down when I'm going to make the turn into the parking lot for the building called Moon Lit Music.

I smile slightly, "Cool I get to work at a music company."

I walk into the building to see chaos. People are running around like chicken with their heads cut off.

I jump on top the desk or whatever for when people check in the lobby, "Hey everyone calm the heck down and stop acting like idiots."

This causes everyone to freeze and I heard a few whisper, "She's almost scarier than Noctis."

I roll my eyes as I hop down and I turn to face the girl with blonde hair behind it, "Hi, I'm Claire Farron I had a meeting for an interview. I think Ignis or something set it up for me."

She nods and types so fast I almost didn't see her hands move, "Ah here we are Miss. Farron you're lucky you're just going up one flight since Mr. Caelum doesn't like the heights and not being close to the instruments very much."

'How cute she has a slight thing for the guy or something.'

"Thank you…"

"Oh my names Stella Nox Fleuret at your service Miss. Farron," she sticks out her hand and I simply give it a shake.

"Where are the elevators?"

"Turn the corner on the right and they'll be right there."

I nod and walk to the elevators. I start to hum a simple love song as I wait for the elevator. I sway to the music that's racing through m head and as I get up I run into someone.

"Hey watch it," I hear an irrated Noctis say but when I look up at him he went, "Oh Claire I'm so sorry."

I look down so I can count to ten and stop my blushing, "It's ok but I'm guessing you are the reason why the people in this building are running around like chickens with their heads chopped off."

He sighed, "Yes, well my now ex-secretary had sold the hit list for my company and now my compotators think that I can't do anything right anymore so I'm just going insane going through these stupid demons people sent in and its annoying the heck out of me what song were you humming?"

"Nothing really just a random song I wanted to try and write for later. I say that it was a music company so I started to hum my song once again."

"Your song?" he says looking a bit surprised at me.

I nod, "It's nothing," I look down at my phone and scroll through my calendar to find my fake appointment for an interview, "Where's room 18?"

He looks surprised, "Oh that's my office I'll just take you to it."

I smile to myself, 'I guess Ignis didn't tell Noctis of what he did.'

I see Ignis standing by the water fountain talking to Prompto and Gladiolus…

When Noctis walks past them Prompto winks at me. I roll my eyes and mouthed, "He's going to kill you."

I saw Prompto shiver, 'Prompto looks too young to be working here maybe he's friends with Noctis so maybe he's an intern.'

When he gets to an office with 'Enter at Your Own Free Will,' Posted on the door made me laugh.

Noctis looks up to see it and he growls, "Prompto I'm so ripping your throat out when I find you later."

Noctis sits down and I sit right in front of him he looks at my outfit as I slip into my seat, "Do you like my outfit or something?"

It's almost like I could hear his thoughts, 'No what's in it is what I like.'

He sees me staring at him, "Oh I like the colors they're my favorite. Red and black next to midnight blue."

'I remember why you think I wore this and the red and black heels you thick skulled oath?'

"I think I remember that," I say innocently which you can't' tell because I use my regular voice.

He nods, "So what are you here for?"

"I don't know really they said there was an opening so I told them the soonest I could come in and well here I am."

"Yeah I guess Ignis does that kind of work," he picks up his phone, "Give me a second. Yeah Ignis can you come to my office real quick."

He waits a while that hangs up the phone, "So do you have a application."

I reach into m bad and hand him my whatever, "Here you go."

He looks them over, "There's no way you graduated eight years ago."

Ignis walks in at that very second, "She did I checked her credentials out."

I look Noctis straight in the eye, "He's telling the truth. I'm a little genius also the teachers wanted to get rid of me. I graduated a little after my parents died. I had put so much work into everything and became very cold and distant the teachers wanted to get rid of me as fast as they could."

He nods, "Well let's look at this," he looks over my papers real quick and sets them down, "Well Claire," I give him a look and he sighs, "Lighting I think you got the job."

I look at him and cock my head to the side innocently, "What job?"

"The job as my secretary mostly but if you think you're up for it and one of my top three don't want a promotion then maybe we can work out another spot for you."

He looks at Ignis and he nods to go talk to the other two friends of his.

I smile at Noctis, "So when do I start?"

"How about tomorrow? I need help in trying to find the next big thing and I don't know what to do."

I look at my phone and scroll through, "It works for me except the next day I'd need off its my little sister's grad party they moved it for my welcome home party."

He nods and smirks at me, "It is fine with me but try to get done what you can. How about I show you around so you don't have no clue how things work around here?"

"I'd love that," I say as I look him in the eyes.

We walk around for what seemed to be hours and I loved every minute of it. I learned so much about his company and I talk to him for what he can do to try and find the next big thing.

When lunch rolls around we walk to the coffee shop right across the street. We sit there as I eat a simple roll and he eats a club sandwhich.

We talk about ourselves and everything and even though we may not act a lot alike from what I know we have a lot in common.

"So Lighting what's your family like?"

"My family is complicated. I have my real family which is my little sister. Then there's her fiance Snow who I guess is about to become my brother in a few months. Then there's our adoptive family the Estheim's they were friends with my parents even thought they weren't the greatest parents a person could ask for, and so when we were adopted into their family we thought they'd be the same but they weren't they were the most loving family I could ever ask for. I had thought where were they the first 12 years of my life. As we grew up we made a lot of friends that we thought we'd never get. First was Fang and her sister met us when they were running after each other at the park our first week there. Next was Sazh who knew he was an extended relative of the Estheim's and when he married and had a son we had more family but soon Sazh's wife left them. There were a few others but they died or left us to find a better life."

I touch m chest where I put the bandage over my tattoo that symbolizes me and my 'family.'

"I was wondering what's up with the bandage?"

I look at it and pull the bandage to show him my tattoo, "Me and my family like friends got these a while back. Hope got one a few weeks ago because he wanted to get one it took him forever to talk our tattoo artist of a friend to do it for him, but somehow Hope always gets what he wants. So tell me about your family."

"There's not much to tell. My father and I barely see each other. My mother died when I was still a small child. My friends Ignis, Prompto, and Gladiolus are the only family that I've ever known."

I take his hand in mine after I placed the bandage over my tattoo, "Trust me when I say this maybe we can become close enough friends that we become like a family."

Again it's almost like I hear his thoughts, 'Wonder if I should just ask her out on a date?'

I hide that I heard his thoughts well enough when he looks at my face, "So Lighting I was wondering if you'd like to come to a club with me Friday?"

I give him a slight smile, 'Why do I keep smiling around him? I never smiled this much around my sister?'

"I'd have to make sure that we aren't planning anything with my 'family,' but I'd love to go with you."

He smiles slightly, "If you want you can bring the ones that are at least 16 but that friend of yours Vanille She can come I think Prompto likes her."

"How old is that kid?"

"Prompto is 17. He's a smart kid and graduated early and he's also my secret weapon in the music industry."

I turn my head to the side, "you know what I think I'll take you up on that offer."

He nods and I shake off the weird feeling there's something odd about him, '**Come on Light you're just trying to find something wrong with that sexy piece of.' **

**'**Stop it I get it the guy is freaking hot so leave me alone.'

We get up to leave the coffee shop and he stops me and starts digging into his pockets. Well he does this I look closely to see htat he was able to get eh marker of his forehead even though I'm glad he did it still would be funny to watch him walk around his building with marker on his forehead.

He pulls out my black beanie and I smile at hima dn shake my head, "Nah you can keep it my sister got me a new hat and I don't like having more than one thing at times."

I think he knows I'm lying but he still shrugs and smiles, "you know I'm going to find a way to get you back right?"

I smile as I walk out and look behind me when I reach for the door, "Oh really now."

When I get home I get tackled by everyone and my sister starts sniffing me so I push her off first, "What the hell Serah?"

She smiles, "You smell like him."

I shut the door, "Serah you know the deal we don't use any of our powers outside where people can see us. That goes for all of you."

They nod.

"Its not our fault the goddess has a sick kind of humor," I look at Sazh as he said that.

"I know that Sazh, but we should be thankful for our gifts."

They nod btu Fang smiles at me, "You showed him the 'tattoo.'"

'Of course she's know.'

"I only did because he's now my boss and wants to go out clubbing with all of us. Well mostly me. Oh and Vanille I have a number for you. That blondie from the airport wants to get to know you."

She looks away blushing, "Noctis's friend that blonde…?"

I laugh at her surprising everyone laughing and smiling was very rare for me before i went to serve in the army, "Yes that blonde. Oh and his name is Prompto."

I walk to Hope and mess up his hair I look at his wrist to make sure that its nice and healed, "We all were chosen at 13 or even younger."

I look at Seraha dn she nods and I look at Sazh and he nods, "Dajh is doing just fine because of you Light thank you."

I shrug, "So who's going to the club?"

Everyone but Sazh and Hope raise their hands.

I open the door to see cute girl with brown straight hair with side-swept bangs, sparkling blue eyes, a sweet smile, and she look tall for I think a 13 year old.

"Hi I'm Casey I just moved in across the seat and I wanted to talk to you all."

I open the door and let her in. she looks around and takes off her sweatshirt which is a bit odd since its hot out since I got home, but I started to understand when she showed a mark like ours but its more spread out and crystal looking like Fang's.

"I woke up with this a month ago after I went hiking for a project I was doing. I woke up with it looking like this and some special stuff."

Hope nods and starts talking to her so I lean over to Fang and whisper, "I think Hope has a new crush."

We laugh and watch as Hope talks with Casey. They look up at us and we look away.

Serah walks over to me and smiles at Fang as she whispers, "Now we just need someone for you missy."

Fang looks away annoyed with Serah but I can tell there's a slight blush on her cheeks.

We laugh and I push her shoulder, "Oh don't worry I'm sure that one of Noctis's older friends would love to take you out on a date."\

I got to work the next day in a nice crisp midnight blue dress suit and walk into the building where Ignis is waiting for me, "Hello Miss. Farron."

I stop him, "Ignis call me Lighting we are to be friends right," I place some Serah charm into my face and words and I guess it worked.

"Of course Lighting come this way so we can set up an ID for you," he leads me to the elevators.

After we got my ID ready he brings me to Noctis's office, "thank you Ignis."

He nods and walks away with a slight smile on his lips.

I knock on the door and wait for an enter.

"Lighting it's so nice to see you after a nice day yesterday."

'He seems in a better mood than yesterday.' **'That's because of us.'**

I shake off my internal conflict before I could get carried away, "What's up with you did you get laid or something?"

He laughs and looks at me, "No, if you need to know I actually got a goodnights rest without a woman by my side."

I nod as I sit down in the chair on the other side of his desk, "so you hardly sleep for that reason?"

He looks away a sad look crosses his face, "No, my memories haunt me so I always wake up so many times in the night or just don't allow myself to sleep."

I nod and smile at him sweetly, "That sounds hard. I had that problem a lot to, but a while back I learned to block it all out by thinking of people I care for more than myself and it worked."

Its odd I keep hearing his thoughts or I think are because I hear, 'I know I thought of you before I fell asleep.'

"Hey Noctis would you mind coming to my sister's graduation party with me because I have a feeling there'll be nothing for me to do?"

He thinks for a few seconds, "yeah, I'll come to the party with you."

I smile at him, "I'm glad. So where is my office?"

"Right through here," he opened a door on the other side of his office, "It's a lot easier to have your office connected to mine so this will be you office."

I nod and walk into the office right when my phone goes off, "hey Fang what's up?"

I hadn't closed the door yet and I didn't want to so I left it.

"hey… Look hope left with that Casey girl to go hiking Sazh went with Dijh with them to keep them in line. Everyone is with someone so I'm bored and I already cleaned and you know me and sleeping."

"give me a second I'll see if you can stop by," I look at Noctis, "Hey Caelum can my friend come here and help me move this shit around?"

"Yeah and do you have any idea where Prompto is?"

I smile slightly, "He's with Vanille that girl he wouldn't stop staring at before."

"ah so he has a date persay."

"have Ignis help you move things around just be quiet I have things to do."

I nod and look at the call sheet and found Ignis number and called him on the office phone so before he answers I put my cell phone back to my ear.

"Fang you can come to my work place it's called Moon Lit Music."

"Ok I'll be there in a bit."

Ignis answers his phone, "Hello."

"Hey Ignis can you come up to my office but can you show my friend Fang up? She has tan skin, brown hair, and blue eyes also more than likely walking with her arms crossed her chest."

"Yes of course Lighting," I hear him say.

"Thank you Ignis I guess I'll see you and Fang in a little bit."

It seemed to be a few minutes later when Fang and Ignis walked into the room and they seemed to be mad.

"What's up with you two?"

All I heard was kiss making me fall down laughing. I look at Noctis who was doing the same thing.

They looked between us and smiled, 'ah shit.'

They grabbed me and tied me up as they went after Noctis. They threw him in the room and laughed as they blocked the door with must only be a chair.

I look at him and sigh, "Get me out of this."

He unties me when I her Fang shout through the door, "Light you kiss him with that lipstick on or you guys are staying here for a while and don't think of busting the door Light I still have that blackmail from a few years ago."

I pale and look at Noctis, "this is going to be weird isn't it?"

He nods, "Yeah maybe a little."

I nod and look at him when I hear Ignis shout through the door, "Noctis you know I have blackmail on you from almost every month of your life."

Noctis's turn pales and sighs slipping his hand behind my head he brings his lips to meet mine and we simply kiss. When he pulls away I see his cheeks looking a bit pink and I know from the feeling on my cheeks so am I.

Fang opens the door and smiles well taking a picture f us, "ha-ha Light your blushing you have never blushed in your life. I mean you barely smiled but now since you met him. Hahaha."

Ignis smiles at Noctis, "I believe the same goes to you young sir."

Noctis flips him off and walks into his office.

Ignis points to his lips, "You still have a little."

Noctis blushes a little more and starts to wipe away at the lipstick on his lips.

Fang smiles at me and goes, "I'm ending this to everyone."

I look at Noctis and sigh 'This is going to be embarrassing.'

I tackle Fang and have her in a headlock in seconds even though fang had went through all kinds of training. I push fangs face in the carpet as I take her phone and I do what I did with Serah's phone earlier.

Noctis looked shocked and so did Ignis, "wow you know how to fight even in a skirt."

Fang smiles, "yup we've been trained in all kinds of fighting styles since we were kids."

I roll my eyes and push fang's arm off my shoulder and smile, "sorry no pictures for you," I turn to look at Ignis, "and unless you want a few broken bones I'd delete that picture."

He nods his head and deletes the picture.

"There," I walk into my new office and start moving things around soon after Fang and Ignis walk in.

**_Pyro: Hey what did you think? I may add a section of Noctis's POV in the next chapter just for we can see if he can hear Lighting's thoughts._**

**_Casey: do whatever you want and why did you add me in this story?"_**

**_Pyro: *Sigh* Cuz I didn't know who to put Hope with so I made you._**

**_Casey: *sighs* Oh well anyways Pyro does not own FF13 or FFV13_**


	3. Grad Party

_**Chapter3:Grad Party**_

I watch Noctis get out of his car and walk up the walk. He smiles when he sees me and what I'm wearing.

I play with my dress that Vanille and Serah had force me in. It's a simple black halter top with a little chocobo on the bottom. Since my sister and Vanille are obsessed with the final fantasy series they are talking about a number 13 that's supposed be in design right this moment.

Noctis smiles as he walks over to the door Prompto showed up with Ignis before he showed up here.

He walks over to me and takes my hand to his lips, "Its lovely morning isn't it Lighting?"

I smile, 'He said my name.'

**Noctis's POV**

I had spent my time getting ready going back and forth trying on clothes like a fucking girl I only did this because I kissed Lighting yesterday and dreamt of her again so I didn't' have any nightmares.

'This is what father must have been talking about?'

I sigh when my half-sister walks into my room and hands me a simple black button shirt and a pair of loose dark grey pants. She hands me my mother's chocker and smiles at me as she walks out.

She laughs when I walk out looking tired, "I never thought trying to impress a girl would be so hard," I had stated when I looked at her.

She giggles, "well let's hope you don't have to do a lot of impressing."

I nod and walk to my car so I can drive to Lighting's place.

When I got there I was amazed at her beauty. I smile when I see her dress.

I kiss her hand, "It's a lovely morning isn't it Lighting?"

She smiles down at me and I hear he thoughts again clear as day, 'he said my name.'

I wonder when I should tell her…

**Lighting's POV**

A lot more people showed up then I thought would. A boy between my age and my sister's age showed up and Serah hugged him much to Snow's displeasure.

Serah drags him to meet me, "Noel this is my sister Lighting. Lighting this is my friend Noel."

I take his hand in mine, "It's nice to meet you Noel."

"Likewise Lighting. You're sister never stopped talking about you."

I smile and watch as Noel looks behind us to look at a beautiful girl with lavender hair and aqua eyes and right away I know she's a seer, "Oh Lighting this is my girlfriend Paddra Nsu-Yeul."

I smile at her and she simply nods her head, "Oh guys this is my friend and new boss Noctis Lucis Caelum."

Everyone gasped when I said that even Paddra who I think isn't someone who likes to show emotions all that much.

"Caelum you mean as in the heir to like five different companies?"

I looked at them absolutely confused, "what…?'

I'm tackled by everyone and they looked me in the face, "you mean you don't know?"

"know what? He's my boss so it's not like it matters."

"shut up Light I can't believe you didn't know who you're working for."

I shrug and point at him, "You think that's bad you should have seen the way I treated him when I first met him."

I sigh as I walk into the house and sitting at the dining table is Casey and Hope talking about things around school related I sigh and sit down at the table with them.

I point at Hope and ask, "Did you know who my boss was?"

He nodded, "I knew after you told me."

I sigh and look up at the ceiling, "so does that mean I'm going to have more work than I already need?"

"No,' I turn to see Noctis and when he sees Casey he sighs, "That's where you've been Casey your mother has been freaking out."

I look at him, "You know her?"

"Yeah she's my half sister along with my father's second wife's kid Stella."

Casey gets up and I see power going to her fist so I grab it, "No Casey we don't use that on other people."

"But that doesn't make sense he can do it whenever he wants."

I look at him, "Do you have one of these?'

I point to my chest and he shakes his head, "No, I was born with my power. I wasn't given a gift and became an L-Cei."

"I thought they were supposed to be evil?"

He shakes his head, "No L-cei are those that the goddess favors they are no longer the evil beings that a lot of people believed to be."

I nod and look him in the eye, "Really…?"

"Yup," he nods his head.

Casey ran over to her brother and laughs, "Look brother look what I can do."

She does a special dance that I remember from a summoning ritual from a shine I visited once.

"That's the dance for summoning Etro right?"

They looked at me surprised that I even knew that.

"Yeah it is," Casey runs over to me taking my hands in hers she started to shake them fast as she jumped up and down, "you what brother I don't mind her you can have her if you are interested."

H started to blush and so did I, "Casey that's too far or else I'll make sure that your mother gives you a good punishment."

She started to pout but I look at her and laugh, "So Casey why were you blushing when I came in?"

She looked at me and then at Hope and then at her brother.

I laugh and hug her, "Don't worry Case they are to innocent and thick skulled to know what I'm talking about."

We look at them and they look confused even though Hope is blushing.

I smile at the young girl and know that she has a bigger than life crush on him and I know he feels the same way.

I walk out of the kitchen with a coke and look at my favorite tree. I sigh noticing that I can't' climb in it when I'm wearing this stupid dress. Stupid Fang. Stupid Vanille. Stupid Serah they had to put me in this dress because it shows more of my body off and they wanted me to look good for Noctis. I look around and start to climb up the tree only to have someone grab a hold of me.

I go back to elbow the person and they catch it telling me it was one person, "Noctis I'd let me go if I was you."

"Who's Noctis?"

I turn around to come face to face with Raines making me growl, "You," I hit him hard in the face using all the strength I could summon.

When he crashed into a tree a few feet away I realized I had endangered all of us.

'Damn why did he have to come back into my life? He always has to ruins things for me and the others.'

I go to get a few more hits in when I feel warm and safe feeling arms wrap themselves around my waist. I lean my head back to see Noctis glare at Raines. When Raines looked up he glared at Noctis.

"Oh dear cousin it's really nice to see you."

Noct scuffs and looks at him with such hatred, "So how's your step-sister doing?"

That would have badly for everyone that was near us if I didn't turn around and kissed Noctis right on the lips calming in down in seconds.

I looked Noctis in the eyes and we smiled at each other, "He's not worth it Noctis think of everyone that's near us what would happen to them with we got in all-out battle."

My boss curtly nods his head and looks at me like I don't know anything, "You don't know what he did."

I look him straight in the eye and sigh, "you don't know what he did to us."

I start to walk away but Caelum grabs my hand and pulls me against his chest, "Is there a place we can talk?"

I smile when I look at my favorite tree and point to the top where i had always stayed when I was a kid, "Race you to the top unless yours scared."

He rolls his eyes at me well glaring something I realize that he likes to do that when he's annoyed with someone, "Of course lets race up there but what are you betting on?"

"I don't know whatever the person thinks of the other has to do."

I start to climb up the tree faster than any human since I've climbed trees since I was 5. When I look around I see that Caelum is ahead of e. I scowl at his figure as he effortlessly climbs up to the spot I had pointed out. Even though I speed up my climbing he just barely beats me to it. I smile when I feel his arms wrap around my waist and pulls me next to him on the branch. I look to see where I carved me and Raines initials together in a heart. I take out my survival knife from my bra and start to cut away and it so now its looks more like someone drew the sun instead initials.

Noctis looks at me and I smile at him. The smile is all fake and Noct knows it.

"Look Light what's between you and my cousin?"

I look away and touch the tree, "We use to date for a long time, but after I started to pass college courses when I was only 14 he started to push me away. One day a little after I found out more about my powers Raines came and started to yell at me we were I think 17 at the time and he just yelled at me and said some really cruel things that I push out of my head so I won't remember. After he was done yelling he caught me by surprise and he… He slammed my head into the wall stunning me and I fall onto the floor like a fool When I did that he kicked me in the head and just kept at it if it wasn't for Sazh coming home early I would probably be dead or in a coma there's a lot of other saturations that I would be in but I'm not."

"Is that why you seem to hate men you don't know?"

"Yeah I hate men that I don't know that was why on the plan I went over board to get a little payback, but I wasn't targeting you but Raines because he had beaten me much like how I told him the one time my father had laid a hand on me."

I look over to see that his eyes are red, "that bastard I'm going to.."

I kiss him to shut him up and he snaps out of whatever was happening.

"why do you keep kissing me? Huh Lighting?"

He backs me up to the tree and I have to say that l hate but love the look that he's giving me.

I smile at him and shrug, "You'd have to use the do whatever you tell me once card."

He smiles but it disappears, "How about a date?"

I look at him shocked, "a date..?"

"Yeah a date Light I just wanted to ask you that and you told me what you have against Raines not counting the guy has some serious issues."

He goes to jump down the tree, "wait Noctis,' he looks at me, "I'd love to go on that date with you and you don't have to use what you won from the bet yet."

"Oh and why would that be?"

"Because I wanted to see if you'd have dinner with me tonight without anyone else."

He looked at me and I noticed that his eyes looked a lot brighter, "I'd like that."

"Hey you two stop making out and get down here," I look down to see Vanille smiling like a fool.

It hits me again that I'm wearing a dress. I look around to see a ball up here so I throw it as hard as I could at Vanille. Vanille dodges it for once and runs away.

I look down and then at my dress, "I don't think I thought about the whole getting down part.'

Noctis laughed and grabbed me in his arms, "What…? What are you doing?"

'Damn it I stuttered.'

"I'm going to take you down."

He moved around on the branch until he found a clear shot to the ground and he jumped down without a second thought.

I almost screamed from it surprising me, "is that your payback for the marker on your forehead?"

He looked at me, "No, you wrote I'm a twat on my forehead. It took me three hours to get it off. Plus how many hours of threatening to make sure that the photo that Prompto took didn't get anywhere with them. I know they would go all over the work place and no one would listen to me."

I laugh at his predicament, "Oh but you deserved it for being mean to me.'

He frown, "I apologized."

I shake my head, "Yeah but that was after I dumped water on your lap…"

"I knew you did that on purpose trying to get up my ass."

I laugh at him and pull him into the house for the party.

I smile when the party ends. It was a lot more fun than my welcome home party.

'Maybe it has to deal with who was with me.'

I push the thought of Noctis following me around like a lost puppy the whole day. It kind of funny to think of Noctis like that but I know that in truth he really is like a cute little puppy .Not that I would tell him that.

I look at my phone to see a text from him, "so what time should I pick you up?"

I laugh as I think of what to text back, "Ummm...7 cause it gives me a good amount of time to get rid of Vanille and that from my room."

I look to see Vanille and Serah laughing well looking at her camera making me feel a heck of a lot older than I really am. I look at them like they're insane until I walk over to them and see that they're looking at photos of the graduation party and the one that they're giggling about is of me and Noctis when he jumped down the tree with me in his arms.

I roll my eyes even more when they squeal when the doorbell goes off.

'Great he's on time for a two funerals.'

I open the door to see Noctis standing there with Prompto so I raise an eyebrow.

"Seems that Prompto is taking Vanille out on a date," Noc tells me.

I look at him and give him a sweet but scary smile, "That's fine with me but Prompto try anything with my foster sister and I'll make sure that you never know any kind of pleasure for as long as you live."

The blonde looks like he's about to shit his pants as he nods.

I just smile, "Good," I look behind me and shout, "Vanille your date is here and if you take that camera or any of those photos out of my room or post them I'll hang you by your toes again."

Noctis is smirking my way something that he seems to do a lot at times like this, "So I'm not the only one you've tortured."

I put a finger under my chin, "No but you're the only one I apologized to after that without being forced to."

He chuckles, "So Lighting shall we go."

_**Pyro: Ok so here's going a little pause mostly because I promised t put this chapter up a week ago and I was to busy trying t get school work done that I was even this far**_

_**Casey: *Swinging her feet back and forth* Pyro does not own FF13 or FFV13**_


	4. the Date

Chapter 4: The Date

_**Pyro: Hi I want to thank everyone that has commented, fav'd, and/or watching**_

"So are you going to tell me where are you going?"

He shrugs and I think he just did that to piss me off.

I tap his arm when we come to the stop light and give him the puppy dog eyes, "Please tell me where we are going."

He sighs, "I'm taking you some place nice, but not too nice where it seems like I'm trying really hard to show off."

I smile at him well shaking my head, "you sir who said you're a show off?"

"Everyone that knows me and I don't want you to think that way about me."

I look at him and smile, "Let's just go to the Olive Garden (you should know the place so I do not own) or something they have this really great dish that I want to try."

"What would that be?"

"You'll just have to wait to find out," I tell him as I smile as sweetly as I can just to annoy him.

Also I'm not being mean, ok I am, but if you saw him pout like he is you'd say it was cute.

I lean over the counsel when the car stopped at a stop light so when he looked my way we became face to face. He blushes a little bit and looks at me straight in the eye.

"Please," I give him a cute little pout that I learned from watching Serah over the years getting what she wants.

He laughs and shakes his head, "That may work on a later date if there's one, but I want this to be a surprise."

I sigh and know that he does have a right to try and surprise me with something.

We pull to a national park confusing me, "You're not going to kill me right."

He laughs and shakes his head, "Of course I wouldn't. I'd probably dig myself a grave if I did."

I smile he leads me to a spot where they usually have benches and tables for picnics but instead their moved to the side creating almost a wall to the real world and sealing us into a world of only nature. There are candles next to a small table with two chairs. Next to the wall is the only technology, which are speakers with an iPod plugged into it.

I smile at the look of everything makes this perfect, "Wow this looks amazing. Who did all of this?"

"I had a friend of mine to help me since he's the park ranger as long as I don't start a fire."

I laugh and take his arm When we reach the tables he moves his arm away from mine to take my chair and pull it out for me and when I go to sit down he pushes me in like a gentlemen.

"So are you going to tell me what we're going to be eating?"

"Oh nothing special," he pulls out a nice little tray of fruit and veggies.

I smile when I see all the assortments, "Yay, I haven't' had good fruit in almost 4 years."

He smiles at me as we eat the healthy snack, "Please tell me that was just the appetizer."

He pulls out a salad and seafood right away my mouth starts to water.

When we finish eating, I'm not full enough that I couldn't dance a lil and I think that was the idea with romantic music in the background as we ate with nature almost all around us.

We start a slow dance and I don't know how long we danced because, no matter how cheesy this is right now I don't care, I was lost in his eyes and the sound of his heartbeat.

The music stopped playing and we slowly pull away from each other. We smile at each other as I play with the bottom of my dress for once acting like a complete girl.

I smile when I notice that I had changed my dress before I left and put on a simply black dress with red little gems on it with a chocker that went along with it something I do not even remember putting on.

I touch my necklace smiling remembering my real parents for a slight bit. How my mother wore this all the time and I was even going to bury her with it on but I just could not separate with something that had a piece of my family history tied into its being.

He smiles down at me shyly giving me his arm like before, "I should get you home its almost midnight."

He grabs the speakers and his iPod and we slip into his car.

He sends a quick message to his friend to clean up for him and we drive off back to my house.

When we get to my place it was almost like, we had just left making me frown slightly I don't want my time with Noc to end now.

He walks around the car to open the door for me and takes my hand to help me out.

We walks me to the door and when we get to the door I smile and turn around towards him.

I lean over and give him a kiss on the lips it was quick and simple at least that's what I had first wanted it to be the kiss turned into a minute one.

When we pulled apart, both of us blushed, "Umm…I guess I'll see you tomorrow Noc."

He smiles at me something that I've come to love as much as when I see the sun in the morning, "Goodnight, Light," he leans over and kissed my forehead then turns to leave leaving me smiling like a middle school girl.

I walk into the house to see Vanille and Serah smiling like fools. I sigh and walk past them into the kitchen to see my foster mother sitting at the table smiling as well. Now that was a long date and kiss so what happened.

I sighed sitting at the table as she hands me a glass of water.

I tell them about the date and they gush over it making me roll my eyes.

Noctis's POV

I make it back to my place to see my three best friends sitting there with grins on their face with my table and chairs back on the balcony.

"So when are you going to tell her?"

_**Pyro; I know I haven't' updated in a while and throw this at you and I'm sorry but I've been busy with school and therapy so please be pacient with me I plan to keep everything updated more once I get school back under control.**_

_**Lighting: Pyro does not own FF13 or FFV13**_


End file.
